Difference In Age
by lilacblues007
Summary: Emmett falls in love with his best friend's sister. The catch? She's ten years older than him. And when they meet again, it's for her wedding. Will Emmett let her get away from him again, or will he do something about it? Future lemons. Em&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! To those who have already read this story before, i split up chapter 4 into two. So chapter 5 isn't really new. I did add some details in and took so out but basically, the story us still the same. Go ahead and re-read it if you want. :)**

* * *

><p>At the age of five, Emmett McCarty met the love of his life. The person he knew he was meant to share his life with. She was pure perfection with long blonde hair that fell over her shoulders and down her back in gentle waves. She was tall, beautiful, and kind. Her eyes an exquisite deep blue color that reminded him of the purple lilacs his mother planted in her secret garden in the meadow somewhere in the woods behind their home. Emmett had once thought that his mother was the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the entire universe until he set his blue eyes on his best friend's older sister.<p>

Rosalie Lilian Hale's imense beauty was not ignored by the sweet adorable Emmett. She had a soft spot for her baby brother's best friend. He was going to be one hellva looker when he got older, she was sure of that. But it wasn't because he was beyond cute that he held a part of her heart. It was because he had befriend and stood up for her brother when she couldn't.

The Hale family had only been living in Forks for a short time before Jasper and Rosalie entered their new schools.

Like always, Jasper was having trouble making friends. He was a loner. Tyler Crowley had a problem with that. He thought Jasper was a freak for playing with Legos in the corner of the room by himself or sitting alone on a patch of grass to look at picture books he brought from home.

Mrs. Hale came home one day with a sobbing Jasper in her arms.

Rage filled Rosalie as Jasper cried on her lap, clinging to her neck. Mrs. Hale explained how Tyler had purposely squirted his juice unto Jasper's favorite shirt. Rosalie wanted to find the little fucker and kick him across Washington state with her brand new Manolo Blahnik stilettos. She knew that wanting to harm a child was completely wrong but at the moment, she couldn't give a shit as she held her brother.

Emmett had seen Tyler bullying Jasper. He wanted to stop it but he remembered that _he_ was back. He couldn't help Jasper just like he couldn't help his mother when nightfall came. He could only watch with his fists clenched up tight with the urge to throw a punch.

The next day, Emmett saw Tyler kick down Jasper's Lego building. Jasper's eyes watered but he stood strong his ground and pushed Tyler. Tyler, thinking he was better, shoved Jasper. Jasper landed on his butt. Tyler stood over him and laughed and finally, Jasper let the tears fall.

A quick flash came to Emmett: his mother curled up in the corner while his father stood over her, drinking his beer while Emmett peeked through the open door. He cried as he crawled into bed feeling really bad. He knew he couldn't do anything. His mother had told him that if he ever saw anything, to go to bed and stay there quietly until she came back. But this wasn't the same. _He_ was tall and strong. Tyler was smaller than Emmett like most kids were.

So without thinking it twice, Emmett went right over to Tyler and punched his stomach. The satisfaction of having stopped someone from hurting another was short lived.

Mrs. Saybrook sent Emmett to the corner while she escorted Tyler to the nurse's office and Jasper to the principal's office where he waited for his mother to come pick him up. Emmett didn't even worry about the punishment that he was sure awaited him once _he_ picked him up and took him home.

Later that day, after Jasper excitedly told Rosalie about how Emmett had stood up for him, Rosalie decided that she had to thank this Emmett kid.

And she did exactly that the following day when she picked up Jasper from the after school daycare program. Once Jasper had introduced Rosalie to Emmett, she immediately pulled the brawny angel faced boy into her arms and kissed his rosey pink cheeks with gratitude.

Emmett's heart rate picked up with her touch. He had barely been able to utter a hello in her presence and now his heart soared as she hugged him. And that was when he knew.

He was in love with Rosalie and she was completely oblivious to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett loved going the Hale household for many reasons. But only two mattered the most.

1- Rosalie

2- Emmett had a place to go while his mother went to work

Home for him was his mother, Vivica. His father was someone who Emmett rather not see, talk about, or be near. He was a monster. He was the reason why Emmett had refused to help Jasper with Tyler at the beginning. He made everything worse and unworthy.

Like Rosalie, Emmett loved with all his heart. And when Emmett first noticed the abuse his mother endured, he had tried to stop it. He lunged himself on his father's back, pounded as hard as he could. His father simply reached behind him to take hold of Emmett and threw him across the room. Vivica ran to her son, ignoring the pain that shot through out her body. Her son was her main concern not herself. Emmett was a sobbing mess, clinging to his mother as she clutched him to her chest, kissing his hair and repeating her plead for forgiveness from her son.

Rogerson scoffed at the display of his wife and son and walked right out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. That night, Emmett remembered his mother curling up in his bed, hugging him tightly as she cried.

But then he met Jasper and most importantly, he met Rosalie. She played with them anything they wanted until Vivica picked him up to go home.

Three years after Emmett fell head-over-heels in love with Rosalie and befriended Jasper, Jasper told him the most terrifying news ever.

"Rosie is leaving?" Emmett asked trying to digest what Jasper had just told him.

Jasper nodded. "She's going to New York," he whispered.

He wasn't thrilled about his sister leaving him alone. Who would play with him until he went to sleep? Read him stories using different voices for each character? And sing songs with him while she drove and picked him up from school? Jasper didn't want to imagine his life without his sister close by. It was a very depressing thought.

Emmett shared the same thoughts with him although he stayed quiet.

That night, while snuggled up with his mother on her bed, Emmett asked her the question he had been dying to ask.

"Momma, how far away is New York?"

Vivica smiled into her son's curls, breathing in his shampoo scent. "It's on the other side of the country."

Emmett pondered that for a minute before asking another question. "Is that far?" If Rosalie was close by, he could go and visit like he and his mother did once a month to Seattle to visit Nana and Granpa.

"It's far. Near where Edward lives."

He pouted. They had to take a plane to get to where Edward lived.

"Why, baby?" Vivica sat up with Emmett huddled against her right thigh.

He buried his face, murmuring something.

Vivica chuckled at her son's antics. "What?"

"Rosalie."

He said her name with such love and adoration that Vivica was momentarily stunned.

"Tell me about her," she whispered, smoothing his hair down.

Emmett lifted his head to look at his mother. She smiled softly at the way her son's blue eyes sparkled as he began talking and talking about this girl who clearly had stolen his heart. She knew with the way he talked about her that she didn't have to worry about Emmett treating the women he loved the wrong way like his father did to her. For that, she was glad. The girl who ended up her son was sure to be the happiest girl in the world.

Emmett enjoyed and treasured his last two weeks he had with Rosalie.

When the day came, Jasper and Emmett couldn't help but cry along with Mrs. Hale as Rosalie smiled, hugging her dad close. Mrs. Hale clung to her daughter as tears soaked Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper gave her a teary hug and made her promise to call him every night to say goodnight. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he loved her.

A thought struck Emmett as soon as the words came out of Jasper's mouth.

So when Rosalie pulled him into a bone crushing hard, he quietly whispered, "I love you, Rosie."

It broke Rosalie's heart as she pulled back and saw Emmett's eyes completely filled with tears. "I love you too kid." She kissed his cheek. Emmett's stomach did the familiar flips that he associated with Rosalie's presence.

Emmett cried himself to sleep that night with his mother's arms wrapped around him. The first weeks without her being at her house when he was over felt odd and wrong.

The first year without her in his life was hard. He managed to talk to her a few minutes each week whenever he was at Jasper's house. Her voice was enough to get him through the week until he was able to hear her voice once again. She only came home once a year for a week. Even when she finished school, Rosalie stayed in New York.

Emmett was fourteen when Jasper told him that Rosalie was dating someone. It broke his heart.

Luckily for him, it was that same week that Emmett's mother finally left her abusive husband.

"Emmett, baby, wake up."

Emmett heard his mother's soft but urgent voice, urging him to wake up. He blinked a couple times before sitting up on the couch to look at his mother.

"What's up?" He said through his yawn.

He glanced at the clock. _2:30am_. Damn, what the fuck? It was way to early to be having a conversation with his mother. He was about to tell her to leave him alone and go back to sleep when she threw his leather jacket at him.

"The fuck?" Emmett murmured from under his jacket.

"Emmett Liam McCarty!" Vivica whispered yelled at him. "Language."

He grumbled, pulling on his jacket.

"Where are we going?" He asked, standing up from the couch. "It's late. This isn't another tampon run is it?" The last time Vivica had woken him up was to ask him to run down to the close by CVS for some 'feminine products'. It was the most awkward conversation Emmett had ever had with his mother.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "No." Vivica rolled her eyes, earning a sigh of relief from Emmett.

"Then what is it?" Emmett pushed his feet into his sneakers. He was too busy tying his shoelaces to notice Vivica shift her weight from one foot to the other with a nervous but anxious expression. When she didn't say anything, Emmett looked up. "Mom?"

Vivica went over to where Emmett sat on the couch and kneeled. "Emmie, you don't like it here right?" She put her hands on top of his that laid on his knee.

"It's okay," he shrugged.

Vivica frowned. "Emmett, I mean here." She gestured around her. She watched as his face hardened. He knew what she really meant. Rogerson McCarty.

"I can handle him." Emmett gritted through his teeth.

She shook her head. "No Emmett. I'm tired of you missing school." Vivica gently ran her fingers over his cheek. He winced. "Emmett," she paused, waiting for him to look up at her. "Carlisle took up a place in Chicago. They bought a house that has a guest house. For rent. We can go live there, baby."

Chicago. From Forks, Washington to Chicago, Illinois. Six states away. Away from the bruises. The hurt. The pain. The fear that he saw go through his mother's eyes every time Rogerson came home drunk, mad, or most likely both. The screams and tears she let out when he hit her or when Emmett stood up to protect her from Rogerson's anger. Chicago was giving them freedom from the daily torture. Vivica's soft features brighten up as she talked about leaving and her bright blue eyes shone with hope. Emmett had never seen her look like that. The look of pure relief.

Emmett didn't think about his friends. Or School. Or Football. He didn't even think about Rosalie.

"Alright," he gave a nod. "Let's go."

The huge smile his mother gave him made up for everything.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's gone?" Rosalie asked her brother through the phone.

She heard him sigh in defeat and sadness. "It means what it sounds like Rose. Emmett is gone."

"Where?"

"Chicago with his aunt. Viv wanted something safer than Forks."

Rosalie snorted. "Safer than Forks? Forks is a town where nothing ever happens. Reason why I left. Besides, Chicago is worse."

"Yeah yeah," Jasper said curtly. He knew all about Emmett's abusive father since last year.

When Emmett didn't come to school for a week without answering Jasper's texts or calls, Jasper had walked over to his house during his lunch break to see if Emmett was okay. He knocked on the door five times before the door flew open and a bruised up Emmett appeared before him in sweats and a wife beater.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?" Jasper pushed his friend inside the house so none of the nosy neighbors would see Emmett like this. He closed the door behind him.

Emmett slumped down on his couch and covered himself with his blanket. "Nothing."

Jasper glared at Emmett until he looked up.

"Man, really, just drop it." Emmett shook his head. He didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't anyone's business. He didn't want anyone's pity.

"I'll drop it when you tell me. I'm about ready to call the cops." He dropped his coat and scarf over the recliner and shot Emmett a look.

Emmett bolted up, his face red with anger. "No."

Jasper took a seat in the recliner. "okay, but you have to tell me."

Emmett sat back down, arms crossed over his chest. "Before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"That's unfair Em. No."

"Then I'm not telling. Call the cops. I'll lie." Emmett shrugged. He wasn't giving any information unless Jasper promised. Jasper took promises seriously and Emmett knew he could trust Jasper.

Jasper chewed the inside of his cheek. If he promised, he wouldn't be able to tell anyone in order to help Emmett if it was really bad. And if he didn't promise, Emmett wouldn't tell him anything and possibly not trust him.

"I promise," he said regretfully.

Emmett nodded and told him everything happening with Rogerson.

Jasper knew that there were situations like this. He'd hear about it in the news, read about it in the newspapers. But he never thought that his best friend, happy go lucky Emmett, was stuck in a horrible situation. And Vivica.

Vivica was such a delicate looking woman. Every time he saw her, there was a sadness in her eyes that she covered very well but it only disappeared when she looked at her son or Jasper.

That day, Jasper got grounded for a week for missing school. Emmett apologized repeatedly but Jasper didn't mind.

"It's going to be alright, Jazz." Rosalie said presently. She was worried about her brother. It was hard for him to make friends since he was so quiet. Emmett was the one who introduced Jasper to the other boys in school.

Jasper sighed. "I know. It's just going to be weird not having him here anymore. First you leave, now him. Seriously," he grumbled.

"Oh Jazz." She sighed.

Jasper's phone beeped, indicating another call. "Anyways, I have to go. Em's calling. Talk to you later."

"Say hello for me!" She said happily. She missed Emmett.

"I will." And with that, Jasper hung up.

"Hey Rose!" Rosalie's room mate and best friend, Vera, yelled.

"What?" Rosalie padded into the living room where Vera was curled up on the couch, watching The Notebook with her cell phone pressed against her ear.

"Evan called," she paused to roll her green eyes. "Again."

Rosalie sighed. "Jesus, it's been a fucking month."

"What the fuck do you give these guys? They take forever to get over you." Vera giggled.

Rosalie shrugged. She didn't know what their problem was. Sure she was pretty but there where girls that were prettier than her. "Anyways, who's on the phone?"

A goofy smiled appeared on Vera's insanely pretty face. "Henry," she said sweetly. And the blush that always followed when she said his name did just that.

Henry was Vera's not yet boyfriend. They knew that the other had feelings for one another but they decided not to make it official since he lived Connecticut. So for now, they had dinner dates over ooVoo and movie dates over the phone. it was the cutest thing Rosalie had ever seen.

Rose wandered into the kitchen for a snack.

Emmett's twelve year old face popped into her mind as she reached for the Oreos in the cupboard. He loved Oreos. She had last seen him to years ago and she had been right. He was growing up into a handsome young man. His cheeks still had the roundness of his childhood. He had let his hair grow longer, curling around the nape of his neck and ears. His eyes were still that same deep striking blue that made a shiver run down your back when he looked right at you. But the most drastic change in Emmett was his size. He was huge for his age and she wasn't saying he was fat because the boy sure wasn't. His shoulders were getting wide and through his shirts, forming muscles were visible. He was tall, almost reaching Rosalie's shoulders. He was easily 5'5, only four inches shorter than her.

He had laughed so hard when Rosalie gasped at the sight of him.

"I'm not _that_ big." Emmett had chuckled to hid the crack in his voice. It made Rosalie frown. She didn't realize that he was growing up until she saw Jasper and Emmett standing side by side over the television, fighting over what to watch. Jasper was only a couple inches shorter than Emmett.

"Fucker, that was a cheap shot!" Emmett grumbled as Jasper grinned cockily with the remote in hand.

"You're just a pussy." Jasper laughed when Emmett flipped him the bird.

Good God! They were cursing now! It made Rosalie feel old. She hadn't seen Emmett since that Christmas dinner. Last year, she had stayed in New York with her boyfriend at the time, Julian, and Vera.

Even though Rosalie knew Emmett's mother was in Chicago, she couldn't help but worry over him.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her thoughts.

The tiny screen blinked _**Royce**_. A smile fell upon Rosalie's face as she answered.

"Hey baby," Royce's voice drawled into the phone, making her smile wider if that was even possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four Years Later**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Emmett sniffed the shirt he had picked up from the floor before pulling it over his head.

It was his eighteenth birthday and Jasper was flying out to help him and his family move back to Forks. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand. Fuck, he was running late. Hopefully Jasper's plane hadn't landed yet.

When Emmett closed the front door of his house, Elizabeth and Edward came tumbling out of the bushes.

"Nice," Emmett chuckled at his twin cousins. Elizabeth's make up was smeared and he tight mini dress was rumpled. Edward 's shirt collar had lipstick stains on it and he sported a hickey on his neck. He was carrying his sister's heels in one hand and his own on the other.

Elizabeth flipped him off before stumbling over to the back door of her house, leaving it open for her brother.

"She had a rough night," Edward shrugged and headed inside.

On his way to the airport, Emmett thought of the past four years.

At first, it was hard getting used to the kids in his school. All of them had money to back them up. There were few kids that didn't. And those stuck together. Emmett followed because he didn't have a penny to his name. Elizabeth had wanted him by her and her brother. She looked down at those boys, those 'gang bangers', -and she didn't want her cousin to have anything to do with them. Edward was more understanding. He knew Emmett didn't really have anything in common with the preppy jocks and the high end drug dealers but he didn't want Emmett to be outcasted.

Besides the kids at school, Emmett missed his friends back home. Jasper especially. He was like the brother he never had. He understood him and set him straight when he needed it. After Emmett had told him about Rogerson, he didn't ask questions. He didn't give him a pity stare. He didn't even mention the subject.

"Wanna order some Chinese food? I have money." Jasper said, standing up and walking to the kitchen. "I'm starving over here!"

Emmett had chuckled and followed his best friend to his kitchen. "Seven Stars or Chopsticks?" He asked as he dug through the drawer that Vivica put all the take out menus.

Jasper shrugged. "Your house, your pick." He grabbed two cups from the cupboard and filled them up with Coca Cola he got from the fridge.

Emmett paused to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Although," Jasper grinned. "Seven Stars have the _best_ egg rolls."

They spent the rest of the day eating the massive amount of Chinese take out they had ordered as they flipped through the channels and played video games. When Jasper was putting on his jacket to leave, Emmett thanked him.

Jasper stopped wrapping his scarf around his neck and looked at Emmett.

"Don't mention it." Again, he have Emmett a happy smile. "See ya tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder as he walked down the street toward his house.

It was hard not having his best friend in the same time zone as him.

Emmett's phone vibrated in his pocket as he pulled into a parking space at the airport.

**_Asshole. Ur late -J_**

He smiled and got out of his car.

Emmett smirked at the women who checked him out as he walked by and winked at a leggy blonde. The girl blew him a kiss. He chuckled and ignored the rest of the women who paid any attention to him.

Jasper was slumped on a chair with his legs spread out before him. He held his duffel bag on his lap that bounced as he moved his leg up and down with impatience.

"Come on you wanker. Lets go." Emmett flicked the back of Jasper's neck.

Jasper whirled around, smiling. "Emmett, my man!" He slapped Emmett on the shoulder. Hard. "I missed you fat ass."

Em scoffed. "It's pure muscle."

They made their way back to Emmett's Jeep teasing each other.

"I can't believe you get laid in this piece of shit." Jasper made a face and settled in the passenger seat. He started fiddling with the radio as Emmett climbed into the driver's side.

"They don't mind." He smirked.

Jasper didn't say anything until they hit the parkway. He fidgeted in his seat and he asked, "How's Elizabeth?"

Emmett howled with laughter. It was completely obvious to everyone that Jasper had a _very_ big thing for the lovely Elizabeth Genevieve Cullen. Emmett knew she was beautiful with her long wavy coppery colored hair and her piercing blue eyes against her pale complexion but he didn't see how her personality attracted Jasper. She was uptight and snarky. Sure she could be sweet and charming when she wanted to but that was on rare occasions. The last time she was nice to Emmett had been six months ago when she begged him to take her to take her to a club downtown. Emmett could get in without getting carded because of his tall, intimidating stature but Elizabeth couldn't. Every time she went, the hot lady at the door ignored her and let everyone but her pass. Emmett never told her it was because she was jealous that Elizabeth got checked out more than she did. He didn't want to boost his cousin's already huge ego.

"She's as bitchy as ever." Emmett answered with a happy smile. He enjoyed annoying her. It was fun.

"She's not like that." Jasper muttered, looking out the window so Emmett couldn't see his frustrated face. Elizabeth was sweet and caring. She had just been through a lot.

Emmett shook his head. "How's Maria?" He didn't like that Jasper was hung up on his cousin when he had a great girl back home. Sure she was a bit bitchy, but what girl wasn't?

Jasper blushed. He had forgotten about her. Some boyfriend he was. "She's good, I guess."

Emmett rose an eyebrow but didn't say anything more about it.

Vivica and Mac were cuddled up on porch swing, giggling and murmuring to each other as they sipped their coffee when Jasper and Emmett got back.

The couple had met at the park two years ago. Vivica had forced Emmett out of bed to go jogging with her. She knew he had snuck out to go to a party and was most likely hung over but this was his punishment for trying to fool her. Emmett gasped and grunted the whole two miles with his energetic and chatty mother at his side. She laughed at him whenever he tried to answer her questions. Meanwhile, Mac and his daughter, Coby, were also running. Coby had cornered him into going running with her the night before. He thought she had been joking, obviously not.

As they were running, Coby tripped and gashed her knee against a pointy rock and Mac, not being able to stand the sight of blood, freaked out when he saw the blood dripping down her leg. He scooped her up and ran down the trail frantically looking for someone to help him all the while trying not to drop her because he fainted.

He found Vivica scolding Emmett as he laid on the bench, panting. She stopped when she saw Mac and Coby. "Emmett, move the fuck off." She didn't wait for his reply and simply pushed him off. After she had cleaned up Coby's knee with the First-Aid Kit she had made Emmett carry, Vivica got a good look at Mac. She was a goner. And so was he. Mac invited them for a late lunch as a thank you for saving his daughter's life. Emmett and Coby laughed the whole way to the cafe at their parent's lame and obvious flirting. Mac was completely smitten with Vivica and they started dating after weeks of constant flirty text messages and calls. They married six months after meeting and have been in complete bliss since.

"Hey Viv! Mac!" Jasper called as he got out of the car. Vivica stood, handing her husband her mug.

"Jazzy, baby!" She smiled at him.

They hugged while him and Mac shook hands.

"Nice seeing ya again, boy." Mac chuckled.

"You too." Jasper grinned. He liked Mac. He was just like Emmett. Goofy. Many people thought that Mac was Emmett's father. They were both tall, broad, and intimidating but underneath, big kind weirdos. The difference between them was that Mac was blond and had light brown eyes.

"Go and get settled in. Emmett, put some sheets on the air bed, please." Vivica settled back by Mac's side with a happy sigh.

"She seems really happy." Jasper commented. He climbed the stairs two at a time following Emmett's lead down the hall and to the last room on the right.

"Yeah, she is."

Since their arrival to Chicago, Vivica had improved greatly. She smiled more than ever now. Partly because of Mac but mostly because she and her son were away from Rogerson. They had gotten a divorce a year after they left. Rogerson moved away to Kansas with his brothers. Three months later, he died of a drug overdose. Emmett had flown over there for his funeral with Edward and Jasper. Vivica didn't want to go. She didn't want to see the father of her son in that way.

He hadn't always been abusive. At the age of six, he fought off all the mean boys that made fun of Vivica for not having a mommy. Their friendship grew as they did. They spent every moment together. And when they were sixteen, he admitted his love for his best friend. Vivica had been ecstatic. A year later, when she got pregnant, their relationship became rocky. Emmett's birth settled them down again. Rogerson enjoyed his son. He used to watch Emmett giggle as he ran around the backyard with the biggest grin he had ever seen, Vivica's dimples in plain view. Rogerson lived for the moments where Emmett smiled at him with those big pools of sapphire blue eyes and curly hair that tumbled down his forehead, to say in his sweet voice, "Daddy! Me missed you!" and then proceeded to run into his arms. "I love you," Emmett would whisper sleepily as his eyes closed for the day and Rogerson tucked him in.

When Rogerson lost his job he became depressed. He started drinking. Smoking. Doing drugs. He didn't do it when he was around Emmett. He had the decency to wait until Vivica was home from work to slip out and drown himself in all things bad in the garage.

It was the second month of his unemployment that Rogerson laid a hand on Vivica. He smacked her when she tried to get the bottle of Jack Daniels from him. It was morning and Emmett would be up soon. She didn't want him to see his father, his hero, all drug up.

"Fuck, baby. I'm-I'm sorry." Rogerson murmured and tried to hug her. She didn't want him to touch her so she took Emmett and fled to Seattle with her mother. She didn't tell anyone anything. Not even Esme, her older sister. When she got back later that night, she tucked Emmett into bed and went to her bedroom where Rogerson sat, drunk off his mind and furious. He beat her that night. And after, she cried silently curled up in the corner as he stormed out of the house, leaving her behind.

She had cried herself to sleep for weeks when she heard of his death. Memories of their blissful times together flooded over her as did the tears. Gone were the hands that had held her close to him. Gone were the lips that had kissed her passionately as he made love to her over and over again. Gone were the eyes that had made her forget her name. Gone was the smile that had made her knees weak and the lips that whispered loving, naughty, or caring words in her ear. And the worst of all, gone was the man she had loved with all her heart. As much pain as he caused her, Vivica could never hate him. He had given her the greatest gift ever. Her little boy. Her Emmett.

As Emmett started to grow older, it sometimes pained her to look at him. He was a splitting image of his father. Sure people mistake Mac as Emmett's dad but it was only because they were tall. Rogerson and Emmett shared the same curly chocolate brown hair, goofy smile, striking blue eyes, and booming laugh. Their facial features were identical. Emmett's personality was just like Rogerson before he became depressed and a drunk. He joked and laughed like it was his last day on this Earth.

"Where's Coby?" Jasper asked, dropping on the airbed.

"Right here!" Coby burst through Emmett's bedroom door, sheets in hand. "Vivi asked me to bring these up since you probably wouldn't do it." She told Emmett and smiled.

Coby Blair was a sight for sore eyes. She looked nothing like her father with her pitch black hair and tantalizing chocolate brown eyes. She had a fuck hot figure that Jasper enjoyed seeing every time. Coby had a natural tan that Elizabeth always envied and made it known to everyone, her parents especially. Jasper thought Coby was hot and he made it known. He was usually shy but he felt comfortable with her. it was her bubbly, laid back personality that he mostly liked about her.

"Wearing no pants again, I see." Jasper chuckled, looking her up and down.

She was dressed in skimpy shorts and a long sleeve purple thermal. Her long legs seemed endless and oh so fuckable.

Jasper shifted on the bed, trying to his his growing erection.

She rolled her eyes and threw the sheets at his face. "What would MAria say if she hear you talkin' like that?" She teased.

"She'd want a threesome for sure."

"Ew," Emmett grumbled from his spot on his bed.

Coby laughed and walked out, shaking her perky butt for giggles before disappearing.

"Tease!" Jasper yelled after her and her laughter echoed back into the room.

"I'm starting to see a trend." Emmett said, laughing.

"What do you mean," Jasper twisted around to look at Emmett, confused.

"Mexican girls, bro. Olivia, Alicia, Selena, Carmen, Laura, Jennifer, Maria, and Coby." He counted them off on his fingers.

Jasper had gotten around whenever he was in Chicago. Forks was small so Jasper had already seen all Forks had to offer. But Chicago was huge! He was free to do what his horny self wanted. He won girls over with his charming southern drawl that he refused to let go and his shy demeanor that girls found endearing.

He laughed. "What can I say, I love their fire and exotic beauty. God, it's so hot. Maria is by far the fiestiest. We were getting it on in the back of my car and she took the condom from my hand, got on her fucking knees, ripped the wrapper open with her teeth, and rolled it on. Hottest think I've seen yet."

Emmett boomed with laughter. "Kids stuff."

"Breakfast!" Mac bellowed from down the stairs. It was followed by loud giggles from Vivica.

"Mac!" She squealed before dissolving into more giggles and squeals.

Emmett scrunched up his nose. "Let's wait a couple minutes."

Jasper chuckled but nodded.

They didn't want to catch Mac and Vivica groping each other like teenagers. That shit's scaring.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what are you going to do know?" Coby plopped down on Emmett's computer chair. She looked at her step brother with boredom. They had been in Forks for exactly two hours now and she hated it.

Emmett shrugged. "Probably go ahead and sign up for football."

She rolled her eyes. This town was going to be the death of her. She would be the first person in history to die of boredom.

"What's up with you?" Emmett threw one of his shirts at her, grinning.

Coby pulled the shirt off her head with a scowl. "This town sucks."

Emmett laughed. "Give it a chance. Besides, you can go back to Chicago if you really hate it here."

She shook her head. "No, I really cant."

Emmett didn't say anything. He busied himself with stuffing his clothes in his dresser. He and Coby were suppose to meet Jasper in a hour and he wanted to get this unpacking done quickly. His mother would probably yell at him later for not being neat but he couldn't care less right now. Sure this town wasn't the greatest and the memories of his father here still pained him but this was his town.

"Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have that baggie of yours?" Coby threw his shirt back and winked.

He turned to look at her, smirking. "Of course I do."

She smiled. "Come on, let's go to the park or whatever."

"Let's."

.

.

.

Coby sat on the swing between Emmett and Jasper. "I have a feeling I'll be high here 24/7."

They were sitting on a swing set that was hidden behind large bushes and trees, making it a perfect spot for smoking and drinking

Jasper chuckled and passed her the joint. "Pretty much."

Emmett shook his head. "It's not so bad."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "It is when you have no where to go since you've basically seen everything."

Coby giggled and passed the joint to Em. "True that!"

"Where's Edward and Elizabeth?" Jasper shook a cigarette from the back in his hands and lit it.

"Oh God," Coby groaned.

She and Elizabeth didn't get along. Elizabeth thought Coby was slut and Coby thought Elizabeth was a prude.

Emmett shook his head and chuckled. He answered Jasper anyways. "They're at some welcoming party. Carlisle is the new Chief of Medicine or something." He took a long drag, feeling the high.

"You know," Coby took a sip from the water bottle she had held between her thighs. "You really shouldn't even ask for her when you have a girlfriend."

Emmett pushed into her, trying to get her to shut up but she kept going.

"I mean, it's pretty messed up to think of someone else when you're supposed to be dedicated to Maria." Coby pushed herself back with her toes, enjoying the slight breeze. It was too humid outside but she needed to get high. AS she got higher and higher, she was loose and lightheaded, thanks to the pot.

Jasper gave her the stink eye but didn't comment. He knew it was messed up but he couldn't help it. Maria was fun and always up for a good time while Elizabeth liked long talks about anything and she had a mystery about her that kept Jasper coming back for more.

A little boy with a head full of curls ran through the bushes and over to the swings, a huge smile on his face. "Jazzy!"

"Shit," he muttered and threw his cig on the floor quickly, stubbing it with his toe.

Emmett took on last drag and stubbed the joint lightly against the swing pole. Coby gave him a dazzed smile and nod as she watch him put it in the baggie and the baggie in his pocket for later use.

"Mommy said no to wander off because of creepy strangers," he scrunched up his face and brought his hands up like claws while he growled cutely. "But you aren't a stranger." He stopped his growling and grinned. Jasper shook his head and laughed. He could imagine Adam's mother making that exact face and noise too describe a stranger.

Coby giggled at the little boy. He was too cute. And the high was also settling in.

The boy's sweet brown eyes snapped to her and widened.

"Come on Adam, let's go play on the slides." Jasper stood up and shoved the pack of cigs in his back pocket.

Adam didn't seem to have heard Jasper since he didn't perk up at the idea of slides.

"Whoa, you pretty," he mumbled, taking a step closer to Coby.

Emmett burst out laughing. It seemed Coby's good looks weren't immune to little kids.

Coby giggled even more and smiled at Adam. "You're so sweet!" She gushed, clasping her hands together.

Emmett smirked. "Looks like you have competition, Hale."

Jasper chuckled. "Adam, this is my friend Coby."

Adam stumbled over to Coby in a daze. "Hi," he whispered as he took the her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss.

Coby blushed. "Hi."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look and stiffled their laughs.

"Mommy said I should be polite to every girl I meet because one day, I might marry them." Adam said sweetly. "And I wanna marry you!"

A beautiful blonde appeared in Emmett;s head. her brilliant violet eyes as they smiled down at him when he was a little boy. Her smile...It was impossible for someone to have such a dazzling smile. Emmett's heart clenched at the memory of her face. She only snuck into his dreams, it was the only time he would let her come.

A year after Emmett moved away from Forks, Jasper told him some news about his sister.

"A serious boyfriend? Are you sure that's what she called him?" Emmett sat still on his bed as Jasper told him that Rosalie was home for the week so the family could get to know her new _boyfriend. _They had been dating on and off since she moved to New York and they just decided to make it official.

"He's a complete tool. You should see him!" Emmett didn't want to. Not at all. "Popped collar and all." Jasper continued.

Emmett was a fool to think she would wait for him. She was beautiful and obviously she would go on with her life. She was young and gorgeous. He pushed her out of his head...well, tried too. She was always there in the back of his mind, nagging him with her smile and eyes.

"ADAM!"

The boy jumped, startled, and ran behind Emmett.

"He kinda looks like you." Coby stared at her step brother, eyes large. "It's creepy. It's like,...like," she waved her hands around but didn't ever finish her sentence.

Jasper glanced at her. "Can you shut up?"

Emmett turned his torso to look down at Adam, cocking his head to the side. Adam stared back.

Adam was an adorable kid. _He doesn't look like me, _Emmett thought. Adam's hair was a light brown, eyes brown, and he lacked dimples. His cheeks though, were rosey and plump like Emmett's had been when he was small.

"Adam?" A brunette walked through the bushes and into the clearing where the swings were. Her brown eyes scanning them. With a cocked brow, she smirked. "Oh gosh. Jasper Oliver Hale."

Coby looked at the women. "Oliver?"

The two women burst into giggles.

Jasper blushed. "Shut up."

They ignored his comment and continued laughing.

A sweet laugh joined theirs and the brunette stopped.

Carefully, she tiptoed over to Emmett. He was still looking down Adam.

"GOTCHA!" The lady bounced in the little boy's view.

"Ah!" Adam pushed Emmett, thinking it was him. Emmett landed on the ground, his ass sticking up in the air.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice called out with amusement.

Emmett's head snapped up.

There, before him, she stood.

Even after five years of not seeing her, she was still just as beautiful, if not even more. Her violet eyes landed on him and she cocked her head to the side, studying him.

Time seemed to have stood still because it was forever until she smiled and spoke.

"Emmett." She whispered, her smile absolutely radiant.

He couldn't help the smile that slipped onto his face, dimples on full display.

"My Rosie."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this was part of Chapter 4 but I realized that that chapter was way to long. So I split it into two! I also fixed a lot of errors. <strong>

**Chapter 6 will be up in a couple days. Thursday,...,maaaaybe.**

**thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper watched his sister and his best friend huddle up in the corner of the living room, whispering and laughing. Emmett had never looked so alive. He practically glowed.

"Hmmm," Coby sighed, her elbow propped up on the kitchen island.

"What?" Jasper pushed himself off the the kitchen doorway and looked at Coby.

"It's weird. I've never seen him this way." Coby shrugged.

Emmett's smile was huge, his dimples looking extra cute and his eyes brighter than ever. The women next to him seemed radiant. And from the pictures she has seen throughout the house, the girl was always radiant.

"Well, you've only known him for a couple years."

Coby rolled her eyes. "So s_he's _your sister."

Jasper looked at her. "Why'd you say it like that?"

She took a sip of her water and turned her attention to Adam. He sat on a chair, munching on his carrots with a grossed out expression. She smiled.

He looked like Em. Whenever Vivica saw him, she'd agree. It was that innocent look that he had with those big eyes and that sweet smile. Sure every kid had that but this boy, he resembled Emmett...a lot.

Jasper waited for Coby to answer but Adam still held her attention.

"Are you gonna answer?" Jasper drummed his fingers on the counter top.

"Nothing, she's just way to pretty to be related to you're ugly ass." Coby grinned.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before."

She laughed. "Damn straight."

She winked and his heart raced.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmm, you better spray yourself with something before your mom gets here." Rosalie scrunched up her nose in fake distaste. "You reek of pot."

Emmett smiled. "Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, bro." She grinned and looked down at her vibrating phone.

His smile faltered but she didn't notice.

"Um, yeah, I'll just go find Jazz."

Emmett took a step back, ignoring the tug in his heart when she nodded, not looking up at him.

He let his smile disappear as he turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen.

Coby sat on the counter, Jasper beside her. Adam giggled as he ran around the kitchen island, jumping over soda cans.

Jasper nudged Coby and she giggled. Emmett shot them a look but that only send them both laughing.

"Fucking weirdos," he mumbled, grabbing a soda can from the fridge.

The brunette from the park grasped her son's shoulders to stop him. "Did you finish eating your carrots?" She looked at him sternly but with a softness in her eyes. It was clear that she loved her son.

"Yes mommy!" He saluted her.

"Good. Continue." She let him go and he returned to jumping over the cans.

She looked at them and smiled. "So you're Emmett."

"Yes, ma'am." Emmett nodded.

"I'm Vera. Rose's best friend." She stuck her hand out for Emmett to shake.

"Nice to meet you." He took her hand and shook it. "This is Coby, my sister."

Vera looked confused for a second but covered it quickly. "Hey."

Coby smiled. "Hi."

Rosalie entered the room, huffing. "Royce is coming to pick me up." She announced. Her eyes were rimmed with tears she wouldn't let go in front of people.

Vera eyed her suspiciously and was about to say something but Emmett beat her to it.

"Coby, it's time to go home."

Emmett looked tense and annoyed. The change in his attitude was obvious to everyone but Rosalie.

She offered a small frown. "But I thought your mom was coming here?"

Coby watched Emmett as she said, "Uh, no. Mom needs us back to unpack."

Adam stopped, eyes on Coby. "You're leaving?"

Coby smiled at him. "Mhm. But don't worry little bud, I'll see you again." She ruffled his hair and he giggled.

"Okay," he hugged her legs.

"I didn't know Vivica had a daughter." Rosalie commented. "Jasper, you never told me that."

"Well, you were always busy." Jasper said with annoyance.

It was true. He hadn't spoken to his sister since his birthday in December. And before that, she rarely called home. "The New York life, always on the run!" She'd say whenever her mother bitched her out. Jasper stopped trying to actually talk to her after she brought Royce home. Royce was a jerk. But Rose didn't seem to notice.

Rosalie gaped at her brother. He had never been harsh to her.

"Let's go Coby," Emmett finished his soda and threw it in the recycling bin. "Nice meeting you Vera." He plastered a smile on his face but Jasper and Coby saw through it. Something was up.

Adam stepped back to let Coby get off the counter. "You promise to visit me?" With his bottom lip sticking out and his innocent eyes watering, Coby couldn't resist saying yes.

"You can count on it, babe." She leaned down to his kiss cheek and at the touch, his cheeks flamed red.

Vera laughed.

"That's unfair. The boy is too cute for his own good." Jasper chuckled.

"It was nice meeting all of ya." Coby smiled and followed Emmett's lead out of the kitchen.

Jasper followed, Adam right behind him.

"Yo, Em?"

Jasper grabbed Emmett's elbow to stop him.

"What?" Emmett's jaw hardened.

He saw the way Jasper hesitated to say whatever he was going to say.

"I'll uh, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 12 so we can go sign up." Jasper covered up. He can ask him tomorrow when he was calmer.

Emmett gave a nod and raced after Coby who was leaning against the car, her long tan legs exposed.

Damn, that girl was hot.

Adam tugged on Jasper's shorts. "Can I come too?"

Jasper grinned down at him. "Sure bud. I'll ask Coby to come along too."

Adam grinned from ear to ear.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a month since school started and Emmett already had a routine. Morning jog with Coby, quick stop at the diner for a breakfast that he ate on the way to school, mind numbing classes. and football practice after school.

He heaved a sigh and twiddled his pencil between his fingers.

Having study hall alone was pretty boring. It was Tuesday and so far, his teachers haven't assigned any homework.

_Buzz Buzz_

Checking to see that Mr. Greene wasn't looking his way, Emmett pulled out his cell from his pocket.

**FROM: COBY**

**TIME: 10:16 AM**

**J's place after school**

**-CB**

_Buzz Buzz_

**FROM: COBY**

**TIME: 10:17 AM**

**Football is cancelled**

**-CB**

He didn't feel like texting her back so he decided to wait until lunch to confirm their plans.

The classroom door opened and in stepped in a petite brunette girl. She headed for Mr. Greene's desk, speaking quietly to him before handing him a yellow piece of paper that he immediately signed.

Emmett couldn't help but appreciate her curves hidden beneath her simple black t-shirt and tight jeans that that were rolled up to mid calf. She turned and looked over the row of seats before spotting Emmett. Her cheeks turned pink but didn't duck her head. He smiled at her before waving her over. She smiled back and walked toward him, her boots dragging on the carpet.

He sat up and turned in his seat to face her. "Hey."

She dropped her bag on next to his desk and sat down. "Hey."

"I'm Emmett," he smiled and reached over to shake her hand. It was small and warm.

"Bella."

"Is this your first day?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I just moved in with my dad yesterday."

"Ah." It was his turn to nod. He looked at the clock. Five more minutes. "What's your next class?"

She bent down and unzipped her book bag. "Uh, wait a sec." She fished through the small pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper that was clearly her schedule.

Emmett watched her light brown eyes focus on opening up her schedule and scan it. "Um," she nibbled on her lower lip. "Biology with Banner and then lunch."

His grin widened. "Lucky you, I have biology next. And then lunch. Hey, why don't you sit with me and my friends?

She blushed and ducked her head. "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Oh Rose!" Her mother bellowed as she came through the back door.<p>

Rosalie was sitting on the counter with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. Lydia tisked at her daughter but didn't comment on Rosalie's breakfast choice any further. Instead, she handed her s small stack of wedding magazine.

"What the hell?"

"You said you didn't have all the details for the reception hall finished and these magazines have great ideas that you can build on!" Lydia gushed.

Rose tried not to roll her eyes. Her mother was trying to have some say in the wedding but Rosalie refused to listen to her. "Mom, everything is under control."

Lydia waved her off and busied herself with washing the dishes. "Have you told your brother yet?"

Crap.

She hadn't had the chance to tell her brother since they kept missing each other. She would've told him over the phone but she thought it wouldn't be the way to go when sharing this type of news.

"I'll take that as a no."

Rose groaned.

Her mom turned to face her. "Rosalie, you can't keep putting it off. The wedding is in two weeks for heaven's sake!"

"I know mother." Rose snapped back. "I'll do it tonight."

Royce was coming over for dinner so it would be the perfect time to tell her little brother. She looked down at the big rock on her finger and for the first time, she didn't feel the excitement.

Jasper was going to be so mad at her for not telling him sooner. She had pushed it off intentionally because she knew that he hated Royce. Every time they visited, Jasper never spoke to Royce unless he absolutely had to.

She jumped off the counter and moved to drop her empty bowl into the sink. "He's going to be really angry."

Lydia laughed. "He's going to hate you."

This time, Rosalie didn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.


End file.
